Foolish
by Summy
Summary: Pansy und Draco haben ein Techtelmechtel miteinander und wie die beiden darüber denken, fühlen verraten sie uns hier.
1. Kapitel 1

So, nun was soll ich sagen.  
Ja als erstes, Pansy und Draco gehören natürlich JKR Ich hatte die Idee hierfür vor drei Tagen, als mir auffiel das ich sehr viele Fics gelesen habe, in welchen Draco total genervt von Pansy ist. Und diese miese, kleine Idee wollte einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf verschinden. Sie hat mich so lang genervt, bis ich sie schlussendlich zu Papier gebracht habe, was ich sonst eigentlich nie tue, wegen Mangel an Talent. Drei Entwürfe und zwanzig Namen später ist das hier dabei herausgekommen.   
Und hier ist also meine Version von Draco´s und Pansy´s Beziehung zueinander..... Zuerst Pansy´s sicht der Dinge.

Und über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen!   
Enjoy!

**Foolish**

„Draco bitte... i... ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

Meine Stimme zittert leicht. Ob vor Erregung oder vor Angst, ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Jedoch, ich weiß, dass das was er mit mir vorhat, mir nicht so richtig gefällt.

„Pansy, Darling, es würde mich glücklich machen. Und DU willst mich doch glücklich machen, nicht wahr?"

Während er spricht lässt er den schwarzen Seidenschal, verführerisch durch seine Finger gleiten. Ich nicke energisch.   
Ja.... JA. Natürlich will ich ihn glücklich machen, meinen blonden Engel!

Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. Er sieht einfach umwerfend aus, wie er über mir kniet, wie das Kerzenlicht sein Gesicht in einen geheimnisvollen Schatten taucht. Er trägt nur noch seine schwarzen Shorts, seine Schultern sind breit, seine Haut weiß und ich sehe jeden einzelnen seiner Bauchmuskeln. Blonde Haarsträhnen fallen ihm in die Augen, die freudig funkeln. Und zwar nur wegen mir!

Seine Hände drücken mich in die weißen, weichen Kissen des Bettes. Das einzige in seinem Zimmer das weiß ist. Sonst ist alles schwarz.   
Spielerisch verwickelt er mich in eine Kuss. Seine Hände packen mich an beiden Handgelenken und drücken meine Arme nach oben. Und mit dem schwarzen Schal bindet er mich schließlich an denn Bettpfosten fest.

„Draco aber wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es nicht mehr will, bindest du mich sofort wieder los, ja?"

Meine Stimme zittert schon wieder. Aber ich vertraue ihm blind. Ich würde ihm sogar mein Leben anvertrauen. Weil ich ihn liebe.

„Aber natürlich."

Er klingt überrascht. So als wollte er mir Vorwürfe machen, wie ich so etwas überhaupt von ihm denken kann.   
Ja, wie kann ich so etwas überhaupt von ihm denken? Er würde niemals etwas gegen meinen Willen tun oder mich verletzen.  
Niemals!

Federleicht lässt er seine Fingerspitzen meinen Oberkörper hinauf und hinab fahren. Sie fahren die Konturen meines BH´s nach. Sein Blick ruht auf mir. Und dann....Neckisch beisst er in meine Halsbeuge, entlockt mir damit ein leises keuchen.....

Als ich schließlich nackt und an das Bett gefesselt vor ihm liege und er in meine rechte Brustwarze beißt muss ich zugeben, dass mich dieses kleine Fesselspielchen rasend vor Lust macht.

Ich hebe mein Knie, platziere es zwischen seinen Beinen. Oh ja es macht ihn auch an, ich spüre „Ihn" hart gegen mein Knie drücken.  
Und das obwohl ich ihn noch kein einzige mal Berührt habe.

Er stöhnt lustvoll auf.   
Es ist mehr als befriedigend zu sehen, wie er mir in diesem Moment verfallen ist. Es ist richtig gut, ja....

Seine Hände sind überall, lassen mich stöhnen und mir ist so unglaublich heiß. Sie machen es mir unmöglich einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Und die Tatsache das ich ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert bin trägt auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich klarer denken kann.

Er bedeckt meinen Körper mit küssen, wandert langsam zwischen meine Beine Und er weiß genau was er tut, seine Zunge ist geschickt, ich muss keuchen, meine Atmung ist flach, eine weitere Hitzewelle bricht über mir zusammen.

„Hmmmh..... Draco...... Liebling!"

Langsam taucht er zwischen meine Beinen wieder auf. Etwas verführerisches liegt in seinem Blick.

„Bereit für die nächste Runde?"

Ich kann nur nicken. Mein ganzer Körper ist zu sehr in Aufruhr. Dabei hätte ich ihm am liebsten in sein Gesicht geschrieen, dass er mich jetzt sofort ficken soll!

Später.......................

Keuchend lässt er sich auf meine Brust fallen, seine Atmung muss sich erst von seinem Orgasmus erholen.   
Seine Hände tasten meine Arme herauf, suchen die Fesseln die mir so süße Qualen bereitet haben. Er bindet mich los und rollt sich von mir herunter.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen liegt er da. Und ich kann nur ein weiteres mal feststellen, dass er aussieht wie ein Engel, besonders nach dem Sex.

Sex mit ihm ist immer wild, fast schon brutal. Im Vorspiel ist er immer etwas zärtlicher.   
Ich lege meine Hand auf seinen Bauch, schmiege mich an seine Brust.

Er macht mich sprachlos. Es vergeht kein Tag an dem er nicht in meinem Kopf ist. Wenn er bei mir ist lässt er mich alles anderer vergessen. Sogar mich selbst.   
Und er nimmt mich mit in seine Welt, dort wo es nichts anderes gibt als Lust.

„Draco das war wundervoll."

„Geil wäre passender." Sagt er tonlos.

Ich hauche ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst, Pansy."

Ich nicke traurig und seufze. Aber es ist immer so. Er geht immer gleich danach oder schickt mich weg.  
Ich steige aus seinem Bett, sammle meine Sachen zusammen und ziehe mich an. Dann beuge ich mich über ihn, er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht mein Engel."

„Nacht Pansy."

An der Tür drehe ich mich noch einmal um.

„Ich liebe dich Draco."

Er lächelt mich an. Dann verlasse ich sein Zimmer.   
Ja ich liebe ihn wirklich. Und er liebt mich auch, ich weiß es ganz genau. Auch wenn er es nicht sagt. Ich spüre es. Er ist eben nicht der Typ Junge der einem gleich sein Herz ausschüttet, er ist kein Weichei.

Nach denn Stunden mit ihm schleicht sich oft eine eiskalte Einsamkeit in mein Herz. Und ich verspüre tiefe Traurigkeit.   
Würde er mich doch einfach in seine Arme schließen und mit mir zusammen einschlafen....

Nein, ich sollte mir nichts vormachen! Draco tut so etwas nicht, niemals! Und ich habe mich schon lange damit abgefunden, dachte ich zumindest.   
Genauer gesagt seit unserer ersten Nacht. Damals war ich enttäuscht und hätte fast vor ihm geweint. Den er schickte mich fort, so wie heute, gleich danach. Nachdem ich ihm alles gab was ich zu geben hatte.  
Doch ich bereue nicht, den es fühlt sich so richtig an, so gut an!

Ich liebe ihn mehr als ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können. Die Liebe ist so etwas schönen und grausames zugleich....

Und irgendwann werde ich ihn heiraten. In 3 Jahren vielleicht. Und wir werden Kinder haben, mindestens zwei....  
Ja ich habe mir meine Zukunft mit ihm schon ausgemalt, geplant.....

Uuuuund????? So und vergesst die Reviews nicht. :-)


	2. Kapitel 2

Hui, ja was ich eigentlich an dieser Stelle sagen möchte ist, danke an die paar Leute die mir ein Review dagelassen haben. Ich hab mich ja soooooo gefreut! knuddelz Außerdem, falls sich irgendjemand wundert warum ich Foolish von genommen habe oder warum immer noch kein zweites Kapitel da ist..... ich nahm Foolish herunter um noch ein paar Sachen zu ändern, hab es dann aber doch gelassen. Dann wollte ich sie wieder Hochladen aber mein PC war kaputt. Und jetzt nach über einem Monat geht er wieder! Also es tut mir auf jeden Fall leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich auch sehr freuen. 

Weiter geht's aus Draco´s Sicht.   
Enjoy!

**Foolish**

"Draco, bitte...i... ich glaube nicht das, dass eine gute Idee ist."

Pansy ist verunsichert.

Ihre Augen blicken ängstlich in meine, ihre Stimme zittert.   
Wie kann sie behaupten es wäre keine gute Idee? Schließlich war es meine und ich habe nur gute Ideen!

Doch sie zu überzeugen ist nicht schwer.

"Pansy Darling, es würde mich glücklich machen. Und DU willst mich doch glücklich machen, nicht wahr?"

Es ist ganz einfach. Ein bisschen Süßholz raspeln, ein wenig in ihrem Gewissen herumstochern.

Während ich spreche lasse ich den schwarzen Schal verführerisch durch meine Hände gleiten.

Noch hat sie mir keine Antwort gegeben aber ich bin Siegessicher.  
Schließlich bekomme ich IMMER was ich will!

Sie nickt langsam.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Na also warum nicht gleich so...   
Sie kann mir sowieso nicht wiederstehen, selbst wenn sie wollte.

Auch wenn sie es mir nicht sagt, ich weiß, sie würde alles für mich tun.   
Und das ist gut zu wissen.

Diese Macht, die ich über sie habe, ist mehr als befriedigend. Aber das beste ist, sie merkt es noch nicht mal.

Ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drücke sie in die Kissen das Bettes.   
Ich hauche ihr weitere Küsse auf Schläfen, Wangen und Nase bis ich an ihrem Mund ankomme.

Während ich sie leidenschaftlich Küsse, fessele ich ihre Handgelenke an das Bett.

Ich wollte es schon lange einmal mit Pansy tun. Fesselspielchen.   
Allein der Gedanke, dass ich alles mit ihr tun könnte, dass sie sich nicht wehren könnte.....   
Ja es ist geil!

Ich spüre wie meine Shorts langsam enger werden.

Natürlich würde ich ihr niemals zeigen wie sehr es mich wirklich antörnt.

Die unzähligen Nächte die ich schlaflos verbrachte und meine Phantasien nur um dieses Thema kreisten.

Nein, ich mag meine Machtposition und ich habe keine Lust sie an Pansy zu verlieren.....   
Ich zeige ihr nur die Gefühle die sie sehen will und so viel davon wie ICH will.   
Nicht das diese Gefühle echt wären, nein. Das ist doch lächerlich, Gefühle tzzzz.

Sie wiegt sich in Sicherheit. Weil sie glaubt ich würde sie lieben! Dabei übersieht sie die Warnsignale, die ihr sagen ich bin Gift für sie....

... Ja wie ein Gift, dass langsam und still seine tödliche Kraft entfaltet ohne das, dass Opfer etwas merkt. Aber irgendwann wird es sie umbringen.

"Draco, aber wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es nicht mehr möchte, bindest du mich sofort wieder los, ja?"

Sie klingt nervös.

"Aber natürlich." Meine Stimme klingt ein wenig überrascht.

Wie gesagt, ein wenig in ihrem Gewissen herumstochern.... Sie in Sicherheit wiegen....

Aber ich würde sie niemals einfach so losbinden, nur weil sie es verlangt.   
Nicht jetzt, wo ich sie soweit habe!

Ich beginne ihren Oberkörper zu streicheln, ganz sanft, darauf steht sie.   
Ich werfe ihr noch einen verträumten Blick zu bevor ich in ihre Halsbeuge beiße.

Sie stöhnt.

Geschickt reiße ich ihre Unterwäsche von ihrem Körper. Endlich ist sie nackt.   
Pansy ist nicht hässlich aber auch keine Veela. Doch ihr Körper, ihr Körper ist ein Traum.

Ich beiße in ihre rechte Brustwarze und bedecke ihre Brüste mit Küssen.   
Pansy bewegt sich unter mir, sie hebt ihr Knie, drückt es gegen meinen Schoß.

"Ahhh." Ich muss stöhnen. Dieser Druck......ich will sie ficken, jetzt sofort!

Ich küsse ihren Bauch, wandere dabei immer weiter nach unten.

"Mhh.... Draco.... Liebling!"

Sie stöhnt und bäumt sich auf während ich zwischen ihren Beinen liege und ihr Freude bereite.

Ich denke langsam ist es genug, schließlich bin ich hier um mir etwas Spaß zu gönnen, nicht umgekehrt.   
Ich hebe langsam wieder meinen Kopf, rutsche nach oben, drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Bereit für die nächste Runde?"

Pansy nickt, ich war gut, sie kann nicht mehr sprechen.  
Für diesen Moment zumindest. Aber ich weiß natürlich, dass ich gut bin.

Später..............

Langsam löst sie ihre Hände von meinem Rücken.  
Ich spüre die brennenden Kratzer die sie darauf hinterlassen hat. Mein Kopf ruht erschöpft auf ihrer Brust.

Das war wiedereinmal ein höchst befriedigender Akt mir Pansy.   
Meine Hände tasten suchend nach ihren Fesseln. Ich binde sie los und rolle von ihr herunter.

Schlafen... nur noch schlafen will ich jetzt.

"Draco das war wundervoll."

Wundervoll? Das ich nicht lache.

"Geil wäre passender."

Sie küsst mich auf die Wange.   
Ja das ist typisch, nach dem Sex wird sie immer so anhänglich. Das ist dass letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann.

"Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst, Pansy."

Ihr Gesicht verzieht sich ein wenig. Trotzig blickt sie mich an.   
Doch wiedersprechen wird sie mir nicht. Sie findet sich damit ab und damit ist die Sache erledigt.  
Ich brauche jetzt keine Frau die sich an mich klammert, mich küsst und streichelt.  
Nein . 

Sie beugt sich herunter und ich küsse sie auf die Stirn.  
Dann sammelt sie ihre Sachen zusammen und zieht sich an.

"Gute Nacht mein Engel."

"Nacht Pansy."

Sie geht Richtung Tür.  
Ja, gleich ist sie weg und ich habe meine Ruhe. Sie dreht sich noch einmal um.

"Ich liebe dich Draco."

Ich lächele sie an und dann geht sie entgültig.   
Auch wenn ihre Augen verräterisch funkeln. Tränen.   
Was hat sie erwartet? Das ich sage: Ich liebe dich auch? Du kleines Dummerchen, Pansy.

Ich liebe dich auch..... Liebe....

Liebe ist etwas für Weicheier, Idioten die der Realität der Welt nicht ins Auge blicken wollen.   
Erfunden von einem Spinner der sich dem Ernst des Lebens nicht stellen wollte.

Vielleicht, so unglaublich das klingt, bin ich derjenige der diesmal falsch liegt.

Nein, ich glaube nicht an die Liebe.

Pansy ist das beste Beispiel, sie liebt und glaubt sie wird wieder geliebt.  
Aber sie täuscht sich und wenn sie das irgendwann erkennt, wird ihre Enttäuschung Bodenlos sein.

Sie ist eben nur ein kleines Spielzeug mit dem ich mir die Zeit vertreibe.  
Und wenn es mir zu langweilig wird, werfe ich es fort.

Mein Blick fällt auf meine Uhr. Ein Grinsen macht sich auf meinen Wangen breit.   
Es ist schon spät, und ich habe noch eine Verabredung im Raum der Wünsche mit Granger, die fast noch besser vögelt als Pansy!

Ende

Hallo erstma, und wie war es???

Was ich auch noch loswerden möchte ist, es war viel schwieriger Draco zu schreiben als ich gedacht hatte.  
Ich weiß nicht, ich bin irgendwie nicht so ganz zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel...  
Schade, dass Foolish jetzt schon zu Ende ist, hat mir Spaß gemacht sie zu schreiben.Ideen gibts auch schon neue, es könnte aber etwas dauern weil ich es nicht so hin bekomme wie ich will!  
Haut rein!


End file.
